


tell me you love me

by seungcik



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: 4+1 Things, Anything fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, did i say fluff, idk if I did this right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungcik/pseuds/seungcik
Summary: “Imagine a big, bright smile on Sejun's face when Seungsik finally says ‘I love you' for the first time.”or 4 times Sejun says he loves Seungsik and is always rejected and one time he doesn't.
Relationships: Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	tell me you love me

Seungsik and Sejun, they’ve been together for years. They first met in the university they both went to. Seungsik was an Accounting major while Sejun was a Business major. They met when they found out they belong in the same circle of friends. They pretty much hit it off with each other and here they are now, living together in one apartment. 

The problem is, they’ve been together for years but Sejun never heard Seungsik saying he loves him. Not that Sejun doesn’t know because they wouldn’t last long if Seungsik doesn’t love him, right? But, he’s been itching to hear it come out of Seungsik’s mouth. Every time he tries to make Seungsik say “it" by saying and doing the most stupid things he has done in his life, he'll just get a warm smile from Seungsik and maybe a kiss, which makes him melt and forget about what he’s trying to hear from the man.

**_i._ **

  
Sejun wakes up in their bed alone, he’s used to waking up alone as between the two of them, Seungsik is the morning person and has taken it to be the one making breakfast. Not that he’s not a morning person, too, but it’s the weekend and all of the fatigue from week's worth of job takes a toll in his body and he just wants to sleep all day. 

He grabs his pants lying on the floor and waddles to the kitchen where the delicious smell of breakfast is being made by his lover. He sees Seungsik, who's trying to flip the bacon while also trying not to get the hot oil on his skin. 

“Hey.” He greets as he slide his arms over the other’s waist, planting a kiss on his temple which receives a hum from Seungsik as he successfully flips the bacon.

  
“Hey, good morning, how was your sleep?” Seungsik asks him as he turns tilts his head a bit and gives Sejun a kiss on the jaw. “Could you get me a plate? I need to get these out of the pan.” Sejun chuckles and did what he was asked for.

“It was fantastic, I was hoping to see your face when I open my eyes but I saw the pillow instead.” He pouts while handing the plate to Seungsik, who laughed at him while taking out the food.

“You’re being cheesy,” Seungsik faces him. “is that the effect of having a ‘fantastic’ sleep?” he asks as he pinches Sejun's cheek which earns a small ‘yes’ and smile from the man. Seungsik sets the food on the table and grabs his hand to make him sit on the chair.

“Can I have a kiss before we eat?” 

  
“No.”

  
Seungsik lets out a laugh seeing Sejun looking like a kicked puppy with that sad face and pout. He lifts the other’s face, cupped his cheeks and gave him a peck on the lips which made Sejun blush a bit before letting out a cute giggle. 

  
“I love you, hyung.” Sejun says, he was expecting Seungsik to say it back but to his disappointment (which he tried not to show), Seungsik just gave him a warm smile, reached over the table and gave his hair a ruffle. 

_**ii.** _

  
“Sejunie, were out of your favorite chocolate bars and eggs and bacon… well almost everything, do you want to go with me to the grocery?” Seungsik asks with his head in the fridge, looking for stuffs they ran out of.

Sejun was in the living room, scrolling through his phone. It was almost lunch, and Seungsik was trying o make them lunch and must've realized they’re out of some of the ingredients that he needs.

  
“Sure, hyung.” 

  
“Okay.”

The grocery store wasn’t packed with people, which they are thankful of as it means they wouldn’t have to wait long in line for the register. Sejun is in charge of pushing the cart while Seungsik gets whatever they need. 

  
“Hyung.” He tries to get Seungsik’s attention, who was reading the labels of the product he was holding.

  
“Hm?”

  
“Can you please hold my other hand? I feel cold.” 

  
Seungsik whips his head after hearing that and sees Sejun with his cheeky smile, ears slowly turning to red with his right hand reaching out, waiting for the warmth of Seungsik’s hand. Seungsik just stares at him.

  
“Ah, hyung! Hold my hand, please! I'm getting embarrassed.” with that, Sejun's ears are fully red and his cheeks are flushed. Seungsik giggles at him and they walk down all the aisles with intertwined hands.

After loading all of their bags in the car, they both decided to just eat lunch at a nearby fast-food chain. Sejun waits for Seungsik in one of the booths as he orders for their food because, according to Seungsik, he’s a clumsy man and they might end up eating the food on the floor instead of on the table which made him snort and give the man a playful glare which earned him a flick on the forehead (which he didn’t mind because in return, he got a kiss from the older because of his whining).

When their food arrived, Sejun was quick to munch on the food as walking around the store made him hungry. Seungsik was watching Sejun eat while also taking a bite of his own. Sejun was talking animatedly in between bites when the older noticed sauce smeared on the corner of the younger's lips. He grabbed a few napkins on the table and reached out to wipe it off from Sejun, who was dumbfounded when his felt his hyung’s fingertip on his cheek.

  
“You’re such a messy eater, but that’s okay I still lo- like you.” Seungsik almost slipped and said the word which made Sejun hopeful because he knows his hyung can say those words to him. 

  
Seungsik proceeded to eat with his cheeks a bit red from almost saying the word. 

  
“Hyung, I love you.” Sejun said out of nowhere which made Seungsik shy, hiding his face with his burger and mumbling something which Sejun failed to hear.

_**iii.** _

It’s almost dinner time but Seungsik is still asleep. They both took an afternoon nap but Sejun woke up first. He doesn’t have the heart to wake up Seungsik as the older must've been tired from their grocery trip.

Sejun took it upon his self to cook their dinner. He isn’t a bad cooker, he’s actually a pretty decent one but with years of living with Seungsik, he’s used to seeing the older do the cooking between them. 

Upon checking their fridge, he settled with making steak and baked potatoes. He then prepared all ingredients needed, seasoned the meat, washed and peeled the potatoes. He first pan-seared the meat and placed the potatoes in the oven to bake. When he was sure everything was prepared, he left the potatoes to bake and decided to wake Seungsik up. 

Seungsik was sleeping peacefully in their bed, tangled in the sheets, hair in a mess because of the constant tossing and a bit of drool on the side of his lips. Sejun kneeled beside the bed where the older’s face is facing and brushed up the hair covering the older’s face. 

“Hyung.” He said in a soft voice while brushing Seungsik’s hair which earned a small noise from the older. Seungsik wasn’t a heavy sleeper but waking him up is difficult but Sejun has figured out that Seungsik can be woken up by annoying him affectionately.

“Hyung.” Sejun whispered in Seungsik’s ear which made the older weakly swatting him away. He hears the older mumbling something as he tossed on the other side.

“Sejunie, I-" Sejun's ear perks when he hears those words. He looks at the back of Seungsik’s head hopefully. Is he finally saying it? Will he finally hear those words out of his hyung’s mouth? Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t not notice his hyung has sat up and was saying something by the way his mouth was moving.

“SEJUN, I'M SMELLING SOMETHING BURNING!” he was back to reality when he felt his hyung shouting and shaking his shoulder. Burning? What burning? His eyes go wide when he remembers the potatoes he left in the oven. Without looking at Seungsik, he got up and sprinted towards the kitchen, wore a mitten, opened the oven and pulled out the tray of potatoes. 

He placed the tray on the counter and stared at the now burnt potatoes. He takes of the mitten and pulled his hair as he took a deep breath. He was blaming himself while pulling on his hair hard when he felt soft hands on top of his, taking his hands off his hair. He didn’t notice Seungsik following him to the kitchen as he was in panic.

“It's okay, babe, don’t blame yourself.” Seungsik comforts him by squeezing his hands and giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

Seungsik pulls him to sit on the table as he puts out the burnt potatoes on the trash and serves them the plates with their steaks on it. Seungsik grabs a wine out of their mini cellar and wine glasses from the cupboard.

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, Sejunie. We still have something to eat right? And you made it for me, thank you.” 

Sejun was relieved hearing those from his hyung. But he was also hoping to hear more, like the one he has been wanting to hear. 

To clear Sejun's mind from the incident, Seungsik talked about what he dreamed of while eating and in return, Sejun told him about the drama he was watching while waiting for dinner time. 

When they were finished, Seungsik volunteered to wash the dishes as Sejun already made their dinner. While he was scrubbing the plates he hears Sejun calling him.

  
“Hyung?” 

  
“Yes?”

  
“I love you.” 

  
He giggles at Sejun and continued washing the plates.

_**iv.** _

It’s time for bed. Their both done washing up and are in their pajamas, with Seungsik leaning against the headboard while scrolling through his phone and Sejun, with his head in hyung’s lap while playing kart rider on his phone. 

  
Seungsik was absentmindedly threading his free hand on Sejun's hair. The younger was enjoying the feeling of his hyung’s hand on his hair. When he got bored of playing, he stares at Seungsik who was pouting while scrolling. 

  
“Hyung?” he called.

  
“Yeah?” Seungsik turned off his phone and placed it on their bedside table.

  
“We've been together for years right?” Seungsik nods. “How come I never heard you saying ‘I love you’ to me?” Sejun goes straight to the point with his question.

  
Seungsik was taken aback with the sudden question, he stared at Sejun for a minute before flashing a smile and pinching the younger's cheek.

  
“Do I really need to say those words to you? Sejunie, just because I don’t say it to you, doesn’t mean I don’t feel like that to you.” 

  
“I know hyung, but it’s just different when hearing it from you, you know?” 

  
Seungsik let’s out a ‘hmm' and nods.

  
“If only you know, Sejun.” He mumbles. 

  
“What do you mean, hyung?” Sejun was confused. What does his hyung mean? What does he not know? Seungsik was surprised Sejun heard what he said. He meant to say it to himself but he must’ve said it out loud.

  
“Let’s sleep?” Seungsik asks to dodge the question in which Sejun agrees because he was already feeling sleepy. 

  
“Good night, hyung. I love you.”  
He hears Seungsik saying something but he was too sleepy to know what it was.

_**\+ 1.** _

  
_“Can I have a kiss before we eat?”_

  
_“No.”_

  
_Upon seeing the sad face and pout on Sejun's face, Seungsik couldn’t help but give in to what the younger wants._

  
_He leans in and gives the younger a peck._

  
_“I love you.” He mumbles against the younger’s lips before parting and sitting down on his own chair._

  
_“I love you, hyung.”_

  
_He could see the disappointment on the other’s face when he didn’t say it back. He surely did not hear him say it. He gives the other a warm smile and a ruffle on the hair._

  
_._

_He was watching the younger munch on his food. Between the two of them, Sejun was the foodie and loves eating so much and doesn’t care whether he’s eating it messily as long as he’s enjoying the food. On few occasions, sauces would be smeared on the corner of his lips or cheeks (they both don’t know how sauces can be on the younger’s cheek), and now is one of those few occasions. He grabs few napkins and reached over to wipe it off the younger’s face._

  
_“You’re such a messy eater, but that’s okay, I still lo- like you.” Seungsik was nervous, he almost slipped and said the word! It’s not like he doesn’t want to say it to Sejun but he just wants to say it whenever the other isn’t aware._

  
_He looks away from Sejun and continued eating while facing the window because of his embarrassment._

  
_“Hyung, I love you.”_

  
_That made Seungsik shy and hide his face behind his burger._

  
_“Idiot. I love you, too.”_

  
_._

_S_ _eungsik was worried for Sejun after the burnt potatoes incident. He knows Sejun is an over thinker so he tried to divert his attention to telling him his dreams even though he didn’t really have any. They talked about his dreams and the drama Sejun was watching while eating. When they were finished, he volunteered to wash the dishes._

  
_As he was scrubbing, he hears Sejun calling him._

  
_“Hyung?”_

  
_“Yes?”_

  
_“I love you.”_

  
_He giggles when he heard the younger say those words._

  
_“I love you, too.” He says in a low voice, almost like a whisper._

  
_._

_When Sejun asked him about why he’s not saying the words in the years of them being together, Seungsik realizes how mean he was for keeping it from Sejun. Sejun may not know it but his I love yous are always returned, and sometimes, Seungsik blurts it out of nowhere when they’re together. But he also realizes, he says it whenever Sejun isn’t paying attention or is lost on his thoughts._

  
_“I love you so much, Im Sejun.” Seungsik says it out loud, hoping for Sejun to hear it but when he takes a look at the younger, he’s already deep in his sleep._

  
.

Seungsik wakes up when he hears a shuffling in the room. When he opened his eyes, he sees Sejun going through their closet.

  
“Sejun.” He calls out which made Sejun stop and turns to look at him.

  
“Hyung?” He takes big step to get to the bed where Seungsik is at.

  
“What we’re you doing?” 

  
“I was looking for a shirt to wear, why?”

  
Instead of answering, Seungsik lifts his hand to cup on Sejun's cheek which the younger held and leaned onto. He was slowly caressing his thumb over the high of Sejun's cheek. He sat up and gazed at Sejun lovingly. He crosses the distance between them and gave Sejun a long kiss. 

  
“I love you, Im Sejun.” Seungsik said as they parted.   
Hearing those words he has been dying to hear for years, Sejun let out a big, bright smile.

  
“I love you, too, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my second attempt in publishing a work here, this is not beta read or anything, so i apologize for the grammatical and punctuation errors as english is my second language.
> 
> this is a result of using prompt generator at 3am lol shdjjd i don't know if i did it right but feedbacks would be really appreciated (as it can help me improve more shjdjd) i really don't know how to tag or anything since im new to using ao3 so i apologize for the misleading tags(?)
> 
> i hope you enjoyed reading my work!


End file.
